Wireless communications are a mainstay of many organizations. Improvements in wireless network technology continue to increase the functionality and ability for those organizations that utilize mobile work environments, such as mobile virtual private networks (mVPNs). However, current wireless communications networks, such as the long-term evolution (LTE) communications network lack the ability to differentiate the QoS between users that connect to the network through shared user equipment.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.